


The map

by purplpeanut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Some Swearing, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: Fred and George went into Filch's office one day. In one of the drawers of the desk they find a blank piece of paper with a post-it-note (they know what it is because of their father and his fascination for muggle artifacts) that is labeled 'Dangerous.' This is a fic of them trying to open it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long it's final exams. I need to do some writing to get the stress out so these next weeks you might get some more chapters to the stories left unfinished on here I haven't forgotten about them. and then you'll get fics like this. 
> 
> REady?

After the umpteenth detention that Fred and George Weasley had gotten from Filch they decided it was time for a bit of payback. And so they snuck into Filch's office late at night and went through all of his drawers. It was Fred who found it, in the bottom most drawer of his desk. It was a bunch of parchment with a post-it note on top (and they only knew what it was due to their father's fascination in Muggle objects and artifacts) which was marked 'dangerous.' "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" George asked Fred. 

"Yeah," his brother replied, "Let's snatch it!" And off they ran with the parchment tucked away in their pockets. 

Turns out making the parchment give up answers was harder than expected. 

"We're troublemakers," said Fred, "We want to do some pranks and shit." Fred had said this as an offhand comment to George as the packet of parchment paper was on their bed. It had been two days of trying to get it open and so far it had been a total waste of time. This time however, words started to form. 

Mr. Moony would like to ask Messrs. Weasley why they think opening such a treasure as this would be easy. 

Mr. Wormtail would like to add that they are getting closer though not necessarily warmer. 

Mr. Padfoot would like to say that they hope that they are up to no good if they is in their possession. 

Mr. Prongs would like them to try again. 

George after a bout of tries that proved ineffective stated, "I promise that we're up to no good!" Once again the scrawls appeared. 

Mr. Moony would like to say that you tried, and yet you failed. 

Mr. Wormtail would like to tell Messrs. Weasley that they are getting closer but not really. 

Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Did they really think this was going to be easy? 

Mr. Prongs would like to say if they thought themselves troublemakers they would have to think like troublemakers. 

George tried again, "I swear that we're up to no good." 

Mr. Moony would like to say that you are hardly trying. 

Mr. Wormtail would like to tell Messrs. Weasley that you're hot but not red hot. 

George and Fred chuckled at that, because they were hot red heads in fact. 

Mr. Padfoot would like to buy a pint for Messrs. Weasley for good will and the fact that they could have been friends. 

Mr. Prongs would like them to keep trying as they are really close and seem like they deserve it. 

Fred swore, 'I promise I'm gonna fuck shit up." 

Mr. Moony would like to ask Messrs. Weasley why they think such foul language is necessary to accomplish mischief. 

Mr. Wormtail would like to inform Messrs. Weasley that they are getting warmer. 

Mr. Padfoot would like to highfive Messrs. Weasley. 

Mr. Prongs would like to have a pint with Messrs. Weasley as they seem just like his kind of people. As long as they solemnly swear it. 

Fred and George looked at each other and the parchment of clues they had gotten from these people. with a deep breath they shouted, "I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD." 

Appearing in the scrawl said Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the marauder's map. Underneath that a final message of the four appeared. 

Mr. Moony would like to thank Messrs. Weasley for figuring it out so long as they stay away from any foul language in the future. 

Mr. Wormtail would like to tell Messrs. Weasley congradulations. 

Mr. Padfoot would like to hug Messrs. Weasley. 

Mr. Prongs would like Messrs. Weasley to carry on with their chivalrous pranks all the while knowing that at the end their mischief should be managed. 

It took another week and a half for the Weasley twins to figure out what to say to make the map go away and it to return to an ordinary piece of parchment again. But that is a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments+kudos+bookmarks=magic for the witch's soul
> 
> Also the "i promise i'm gonna fuck shit up" along with the Mr. moony wormtail padfoot and prongs responses were from a tumblr post I found made by a one [theoneblogicareabout] and I would like to gift this to them as well as say that that part in my story was of their own invention.


End file.
